


"All for a flower."

by yikes (Dammitdrake)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pansexual Harry Potter, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitdrake/pseuds/yikes
Summary: Harry had finally convinced Draco to come to London with him for a week, hoping to show him around along with introducing Muggle culture. Draco did not hold the same hate that he used to when it came to Muggles but he was still a bit off when it came to them. He had trust issues, for good reason.He had planned on taking his Slytherin boyfriend out on a romantic date. Though, Harry did not care much for planning - He wanted everything to be perfect therefore, he had almost everything on a set schedule. Though, something happens that no one could of anticipated.Harry blames himself and Draco's beliefs about Muggles begins to revert.





	"All for a flower."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this angsty Drarry fic!

Harry had finally convinced Draco to come to London with him for a week, hoping to show him around along with introducing Muggle culture. Draco did not hold the same hate that he used to when it came to Muggles but he was still a bit  _ off _ when it came to them. He had trust issues, for good reason.

He had planned on taking his Slytherin boyfriend out on a romantic date. Though, Harry did not care much for planning - He wanted everything to be perfect therefore, he had  _ almost _ everything on a set schedule.

“Baby, It’s been an hour. You looked stunning in everything that you have tried on, I do not see why you must focus so much on how you dress.” Harry groaned as he waited outside of the bedroom door, mumbling a few words under his breath.

Draco rolled his eyes as he heard Harry from outside the door, he continued to check himself out in the mirror before him - running his fingers through his almost white blonde hair. “Perfection takes time, Harry. You wouldn’t know.” He replied in a sarcastic tone as he finally exited the room. He was wearing a Slytherin green sweater crop top, form fitting black jeans that showed off his curves perfectly, along with a pair of black combat boots. 

Harry’s eyes went wide as Draco appeared in front of him,  _ It was worth the wait _ , he thought to himself as his gaze roamed over his boyfriend’s beautiful persona. “Is this outfit fitting for this occasion? I was questioning whether I should wear the-” 

Draco was suddenly cut off by Harry’s laugh. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as he felt the Gryffindor’s hands gently rest on his hips, pulling him closer to the other. “You look amazing, Honey. There is no need to worry.”

The smaller Slytherin let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, standing on his toes in order to meet the other’s gaze. “I know, I just don’t know what to expect.” He mumbled before his lover captured his lips in a kiss.

Harry pulled away moments later, a small smirk on his face as he heard the slight moan escape Draco’s lips in protest. “Your hair is a mess but I guess that I can be seen in public with you.” The Slytherin joked in response as he removed his grasp from the other’s neck and walked ahead of the scarred male. 

“According to you, my hair is always a mess.” Harry replied with a smile placed upon his face before he suddenly slapped Draco’s arse. “You twat!” The blonde yelled as he rubbed his arse with the palm of his hand, expecting there to be a slight red mark for a bit. Harry laughed as he grabbed his lover’s hand and continued to exit the building.

Their night had been a success, they enjoyed a nice dinner along with walking beneath the glowing stars. Though, there had been a bit of an  _ altercation _ towards the end of said event. 

Harry stated that he had to use the restroom, he quickly dashed into the floral shop that had been nearby. That was his excuse for entering the shop, anyway. Draco let out a slight laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. He decided to wait outside of the shop, fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater as he did so. Suddenly, a larger male approached Draco. At first he questioned as to how his hair achieved such a light color naturally, which then turned to him complimenting how it suited him.

“You look stunning in that outfit.”

“I could get lost in your eyes for an eternity.”

“Those jeans fit your curves perfectly.”

Draco had chosen to be polite, he had thought that the man was just being kind. He hadn’t had much experience when it came to Muggles, therefore he was unaware of what was  _ normal _ . Though, the small compliments quickly turned into something of a more malevolent intent.

The unknown male roughly grabbed Draco by the waist, pressing him against the wall behind the smaller with a smirk placed upon him face. Draco let out a small gasp at the sudden action, deciding that he has had enough. He didn’t care if this was the  _ normal _ for Muggles, the man before him was overstepping blatant boundaries. 

Before he could speak up, the other male had tightened his grip as he began to whisper things into his ear. “I don’t think that you are understanding what I’m getting at, Sugar. I would love to take you back to my place and show you a good time. I want to hear you  _ scream _ .” Draco quickly shoved him off of him before he kneed him in the crotch.

“Keep your bloody hands off of me, you Bastard!” Draco yelled, knowing full well that he could easily kick this man’s arse. Though, he chooses not to. The other male reached for Draco but he was suddenly pulled back by a strong force.

_ Harry. _

His expression was pure  _ rage _ .

Harry had exited the shop as he noticed that some unknown person was harassing Draco, he dropped the flowers that he had purchased from the shop in order to grab onto the male with a strong grasp. He quickly pulled the other back, away from  _ his _ boyfriend, he then punched him directly in the nose. Which then caused a massive amount of blood to flow from his nostrils.

Draco grabbed onto Harry as he prepared for another strike, not wanting to cause a scene. The unknown male covered his nose with his hand, unable to stop the crimson liquid from leaking through, as he quickly ran away. “Harry- It’s okay, there is no need.” Draco tried to calm the situation. Said Slytherin was usually attracted to the drama, he enjoyed escalating things. Becoming the instigator- he enjoyed watching as people unraveled, but this time it was  _ different _ .

“Are you okay? Did he touch you? What happened?” Harry was talking a mile a minute, holding Draco close to him as he checked him for any signs of damage. “I’m fine, It doesn’t matter. Can we  _ please _ just return home?”

“I’m  _ so _ sorry, I wasn’t there to stop him. I-” Draco cut Harry off my gently kissing him on this lips before pulling away moments later, “Baby, It’s okay.” He let out a small sigh as he finished speaking, grabbing his lover’s hand before he began walking.

Harry had been taking deep breaths as they continued to walk, until he noticed slight bruising beginning to form on Draco’s waist - Only able to see since he had been wearing a sweater crop top. The bruising had occured from when the other had roughly grabbed him.

“Draco…”


End file.
